Untitled Poetry
by Claire C. Griffon
Summary: These are a few poems that I have written. All are untitled, but a very describtive. Please read.
1. Poem 1

* * *

These are poems I wrote a few months back. Some of the lines and rhymes are really bad, but it was the best I could come up with. They are all untitled simply because I couldn't think of any good ones for them. All are descriptive poems, and describe the person in detail.

* * *

Untitled Poem #1

He's got white-blond hair and acts like a jerk,  
And he's usually not afraid to work.  
He goes out only at night,  
Because the sun gives him a fright.  
Killed two Slayers, tried to make it three,  
Even though he's British, he doesn't like tea.  
He's really good in a fight,  
Just don't give him a neck to bite.  
Afraid of wooden stakes and fire,  
To a few others, he's a sire.  
Hates Angel with a passion,  
Has a real good taste for fashion.  
Wears all black from head to foot,  
A leather trenchcoat as black as soot.  
He's saved the world more than once,  
On top of that, he does all him own stunts.  
King of Comebacks, Prince of Fools,  
This Vamp is really cool.  
His fave colors are silver, black and red,  
I once heard that he said,  
"Piss off and leave me alone why don't you?"  
Man, this guy is one cool dude.  
Caring, kind, brave and tough,  
Though he's sometimes an idiot, he's got the right stuff.  
Not afraid to speak his mind,  
Even when facing his own kind.  
A motorcycle is his ride,  
About the town or across the tide.  
Saves who he can, trusts no one at all,  
Mostly, his heart is cold and small.  
He doesn't like to go with the flow,  
And lets everyone know,  
Don't mess with the master in a fight,  
Don't mess with anyone with the name of Spike.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Poem 2

Untitled Poem #2 

What does the name Angel mean to you?

A creature that high up in the sky flew?

Something with a halo and wings,

Who has the power to influence kings?

No, it's something simpler, easier to see,

Angel is the name of a Vampire to me.

He has no wings, only sharp teeth,

And his main goal is to keep the peace.

Was he always this way,

Or from the path of evil did he stray?

No one knows for sure 'cept him,

And those he's ripped limb from limb.

He slays demons in the LA streets,

His dead heart never beats.

However, do not be afraid,

There is no reason to fear this shade.

His heart may not beat, but it is still caring,

Kind, loyal, brave, loving, and everything.

Protects the innocents, or those he can,

The only things he fears are the sun and caravans.

Gypsies he does not like,

And, if he sees one, will always fight,

He's a Vampire with a soul,

He enjoys a midnight stroll.

Saves the world with the help of others,

Gunn, Wes and Fred could be called his "interners".

Had a sun named Conner too,

Although to him he said "Adieu".

Doesn't get along with Spike,

Will kick his butt in a fight.

Wears all black from head to toe,

Doesn't flee before a foe.

Once loved a Slayer by the name of Buffy,

But left her 'cause she was way too stuffy.

Gave a relationship with Cordy a try,

Though it soon went awry.

He doesn't show any stress,

When he helps out the helpless.

Angelus was once his name,

Killing and maiming was his game.

But now he helps people out,

He's Angel, without a doubt.


	3. Poem 3

Untitled Poem #3 

Master of the ancient world and word,

Longs for his thoughts to be heard.

Loved the same girl as Gunn,

But that relationship is now done.

Reads through his books for information,

Never takes time for a vacation.

Worked with Angel from the start,

Though soon their feelings for each other turned tart.

Took Conner away from his dad,

As a result, Angel was mad.

Now he works with the Wolf, Ram and Hart,

And has loved it from the start.

He's from England but moved to the US,

When things in Sunnydale were a mess.

Went to LA when the school was demolished,

And with Cordy, Angel and Gunn, the streets he started to polish.

He once had a motorcycle too,

One that was brand new.

He had to get rid of it though when,

Flaming balls of fire the sky did send.

He doesn't truly like to fight,

But he will when the cause is right.

He doesn't fight with sward or dagger,

With two guns he shows his anger.

In many languages he's a master,

Compared to others, he can read them faster.

Was once the Watcher of Faith,

Until, that is, he made a mistake.

Then he was kicked off the council,

For resources, he had null.

But by using his wits and smarts,

(Not to mention a few charts),

He has gotten back up on his feet,

Never again to be beat.

Don't get in Wes' way,

Else in this world you will not stay.


End file.
